Morkef
Morkef O'Dirus is a large young male wolf and the protagonist during The First Arc. He is the oldest of his two other siblings, Yogna and Wihnai. He fled from his pack after his insanity symptoms were too much to handle during the fire. His father Vivlin was driven out of his pack shortly The Forest of Fire concluded. They are both current outpackers. Description Morkef is a shaggy, muscular, large dark brown and raw umber male wolf with huge rheumy beep blue eyes--in which his right eye has a large, angry, pink scar over his eyelid that stunted his vision in that eye--a very thick, bushy and abnormally long tail, large, spaced out tufted ears and fur around his neck that stands like a sun-shaped mane. He has a black nose, sharp, white fangs, powerful, muscular hind legs, long limbs, curled claws and scars on the sides of his flanks. His right ear has a v-shaped nick. History The Forest of Fire In the Forest of Agony, his story is being told for the majority of the story from his perspective. He is born to Uionshu, shortly after the book begans, between the Prologue and Chapter 1. Missing information... Morkef is in his den, trying to fight off the voices in his head, but gives up, knowing that he won't be able to go back to sleep. He ventures out of camp, but is stopped by Torin, who inquires him on where he is going. Morkef replies that he needs to hunt to take his mind off of things, and Torin accompanies him. Eaden is awoken by the talking and warns the two males to be cautious of a storm. The two depart and track down a scrawny deer. Torin is uncertain about the size of the buck, but Morkef reassures him, secretly doubting himself. They catch the deer, and the storm hits at that moment. Morkef's voices begin to go wild, and when they see lightning flashing in the forest, the two run back. They are too late to warn the pack before the camp bursts into flames. Morkef is thrown into a trance, where he can't control his motions, and he feels claws scorching down his flanks and blood soaking into his pelt. Scared, he lashes out at the unseen enemy, and once the insanity subsides, Dagfinn lays at his paws with a wound cut into his neck. Horrified, Morkef rushes out of the camp and into the forest. Trivia * His name is completely made up by the author; pronounced, "More-kef." ** "Morkef" means "Blue Gaze." * The history and description behind Morkef have gone through dramatic changes since 2014. ** On July 1, 2014, he was described as, "...a small young male wolf. He is the youngest of his two other siblings. He had escaped and became a Pluianu along with Viviolo (Vivlin) and other unnamed outcast wolves when his family dies. He is later forced to join a pack or else he would die. He joins the Forest Pack as a hunter for his long legs capable to jump really high and his swift speed. He is though the lowest ranking hunter but later moves up and soon becomes Alpha of the Forest Pack." * It is revealed that his medical conditions include anxiety and schizoaffective disorder, a mental disease where he has both schizophrenia and mood disorders.